


Sometimes Looking, Other Times Lost

by paperwar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Asian Character, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tanuma's been as lonely as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Looking, Other Times Lost

He's ​​​smiling at Tanuma and Tanuma is smiling back​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​. Tanuma has​ just discovered not only ​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​that Nyanko-sensei isn't a real cat​​​​​​​​​​​​​​, but that Natsume had concealed this fact​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​ from him. And yet, here they are, walking through the grass together, and it's okay.

It's okay.​​​​​​​

It hits him like a sudden gale: he thinks this feeling might be happiness.

Other people's scorn and fear started him down his solitary road, but in the end, he shaped it into his own habit. Preemptive armoring of the heart, a reflexive looking over the shoulder. Distraction, dissembling, polite refusal of overtures.

It'll be a long time in the unlearning.

He smiles again at Tanuma, as they walk. Maybe this time he'll be able to stay here, in this town where Tanuma lives.

Maybe Tanuma's been as lonely as him.​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​

Maybe that will change, too.


End file.
